Nightmares of God: Osamu, el Monstruo
by AlmaVieja
Summary: Un mes. Tres meses. Siete meses. Once meses de este encierro. Cuando Saginuma Osamu era libre, tenía un sueño. El sueño de usar sus habilidades y conocimientos para proteger a Rusia. Pero ese sueño se le ha ido de las manos. Son muchas las cosas que se le han ido de las manos desde que ella lo traicionó. [AU, One-Shot]


_**Esta es la tercera parte de una serie de fics titulada "Nightmares of God", que consiste en un varios fanfics relacionados. Los primeros son varios one-shots respecto a los personajes principales y después una historia de varios capítulos que los involucra a todos. Loosely based on Avengers.**_

 _ **Agradezco mucho los reviews, follows y favoritos que les han dado a las otras historias. Espero que esta les guste también.**_

 _ **Advertencias: Este es el episodio más crudo de todos hasta ahora. Hay una escena de abuso. Leer con discreción.**_

 _ **Buena lectura~**_

* * *

 **NIGHTMARES OF GOD  
**

 **Tercera entrega: Osamu, el Monstruo.**

* * *

Sus ojos recordaban al color de un vino rosato servido en una copa de cristal. Rojizos, ambarinos, brillantes, profundos. Era muy serio, siempre ocupado en sus prácticas y sus estudios, no le gustaba socializar y pasaba la mayor parte del tiempo encerrado en el laboratorio. Por eso era uno de los mejores, porque dedicaba el ochenta por ciento de su tiempo a seguirse entrenando. Tenía metas y claro que no era el único.

Hitomiko también tenía metas muy ambiciosas.

Ella era mayor que él por unos cinco años. Tenía mucha mayor trayectoria y sabía mejor cómo funcionaba ese mundo de científicos ilegales. Él apenas rozaba con los dedos la realidad de todo lo que sucedía. En realidad no tenía ni una idea.

Nunca se habría imaginado lo que Hitomiko le iba a hacer.

Osamu, tan tranquilo y sereno como era, era también fácil de leer. Sus miradas interesadas lo delataban, sus sonrisas suaves y discretas, sus palabras amables y su preocupación. Hitomiko sabía que él tenía sentimientos por ella, lo sabía porque no trataba a absolutamente nadie más de la manera en que la trataba a ella. Osamu era caballeroso, claro, sin duda, era cortés al hablar y al actuar, todo un _gentleman._ Pero su trato con los demás difería notoriamente de su trato con ella.

Hitomiko sabía que lo podía aprovechar.

Cuando se hizo la fiesta para celebrar la promoción de un par de los científicos jóvenes -entre los que estaba Osamu-, y para celebrar también la publicación de algunos artículos suyos y su victoria en una importante competencia -el hombre amasaba logros-, Hitomiko vio su oportunidad. Le hizo emborracharse y luego lo sedujo para que se fuera con ella. Osamu, no en sus cinco, la siguió a donde ella le indicó. Incluso así, borracho, jamás se atrevió a faltarle al respeto ni a tocarla de manera inapropiada.

" _Qué mojigato",_ pensó la mujer, mirándolo sentado sobre el asiento del copiloto. Él la miró de vuelta y, tras la luz de los faros, le sonrió dulcemente.

Hitomiko no lograba comprender cómo alguien podía sonreír con tal ternura aun estando intoxicado por alcohol. Le quedaba claro que este era un hombre único y, aunque por un momento ese pensamiento la hizo sentirse algo culpable, también la hizo pensar que por eso era el sujeto de pruebas perfecto.

Se lo llevó a una construcción subterránea a las afueras de Moscú. No le dio demasiado trabajo hacerlo entrar porque a pesar de su estado aún lograba mantenerse en pie, y le guio hacia un elevador de metal de apariencia tétrica. Descendieron con las puertas de metal opaco cerradas frente a ellos. Acabaron en un piso que parecía estar varios metros bajo tierra. Al bajarse, Hitomiko se quedó atrás mientras Osamu era inmediatamente interceptado por dos tipos. Lo golpearon, lo sometieron y le inyectaron un tranquilizante para dejarlo inconsciente.

La próxima vez que Osamu despertó, estaba en una celda. Respiró agitadamente, cubierto de sudor y usando aún la ropa que había tenido puesta la noche anterior en la fiesta: una camisa verde azulado con una chaqueta roja encima y pantalones grises. Intentó que su mente le diera sentido a la situación en la que estaba, que determinara en dónde se encontraba y lo que era esa celda. Más importante aún: por qué él estaba _dentro_ de la celda como una especie de prisionero. Le dolía la cabeza y no lograba recordar con exactitud lo que había pasado la noche anterior. Tenía visiones esporádicas de Hitomiko, pero eso no le parecía raro dado que se pasaba la mitad de su tiempo observándola. No podía relacionarla a ella con cualquier cosa de su situación actual.

Se puso de pie y se acercó a la reja para tener un mejor campo de visión del exterior. No lograba distinguir nada más que un pasillo oscuro y varias celdas del lado opuesto al suyo, lo que le decía que aquella era una especie de cárcel, calabozo o algo similar. ¿Acaso habría hecho algo ilegal mientras estaba borracho y por eso lo habían encerrado?

Tenía que ser eso. No había otra explicación. Aunque quisiera creer que incluso borracho él era un hombre prudente, parecía que por una vez el alcohol le había ganado y había actuado como un idiota.

Un ruido de pasos lo alertó. Observó, sin poder ver exactamente de dónde provenían, pues sonaban al final del pasillo que no alcanzaba a ver. Eventualmente los pasos fueron acompañados por voces y Osamu reconoció inmediatamente la voz de Hitomiko. Sintió alivio. Quizá ella iba a ayudarle a salir de ahí, o al menos a explicarle qué demonios estaba ocurriendo.

Hitomiko dejó de hablar cuando llegó frente a la celda y lo notó despierto. Sus ojos azules, tras unas gafas, lo observaron. Junto a ella venía un hombre de apariencia desagradable. Cabello largo y enmarañado castaño y canoso, con una calva incipiente sobre la frente, mejillas arrugadas y piel oscura. Él lo contempló también, como determinando su valor.

–Hitomiko –llamó Osamu, lanzando una mirada nerviosa al hombre. Fuera el que fuera el motivo por el que estaba ahí, algo en su interior le decía que ese hombre no estaba para ayudarlo–. ¿Qué está pasando?

No preguntó más por no querer agobiarla y para ser prudente. Ella le miró y no le respondió.

–El sujeto de pruebas está saludable. Realiza actividad física regularmente y se alimenta de manera adecuada, además descansa lo suficiente. Me parece que es perfecto para el experimento –fue explicando, mientras se dirigía al hombre, volteando su rostro. Osamu no entendía lo que estaba diciendo. Volvió a llamarla por su nombre pero ella volvió a ignorarlo.

–¿Qué edad tiene?

–Veinticinco.

–¿Familiares?

–Sus padres fueron cesados anoche, de modo que no habrá nadie buscándolo.

Los ojos de Osamu se abrieron como platos. Sintió una especie de náuseas, mientras intentaba convencerse de que lo que acababa de escuchar no tenía ningún sentido, no era real. Sus padres, sus pobres ancianos padres que se habían sacrificado por años para poder pagarle sus estudios, no podían estar muertos. Tenía que ser una broma de pésimo gusto. Tenía que ser que no hablaban de él.

–Por favor, ¿pueden explicarme qué es lo que está sucediendo? –suplicó. La voz le había temblado, porque estaba empezando a asustarse, desesperarse de que nadie le diera respuestas y de que hablaran como si él no estuviese justo ahí–. Por favor…

Hitomiko le miró. Fue una mirada rápida, pero para Osamu fue suficiente.

Lo había mirado con pena.

Ambos salieron de ahí en silencio. Osamu se apoyó sobre una de las paredes, se dejó resbalar hasta el suelo y se tapó el rostro con las manos, sintiendo a la confusión inflándose en su pecho como una burbuja.

Esto no podía ser real. Quizá estaba soñando. Quizá seguía borracho. Quizá alguien le estaba jugando una broma o es que lo había entendido todo mal.

Lo único que no era posible es que algo de todo esto fuese real.

Se acompañó de silencio por el resto del día. Había encontrado una jarra con agua apoyada sobre un pequeño cubo de madera dentro de la celda y eso había sido absolutamente todo lo que había consumido en el día, porque nadie más se había aparecido para darle comida o al menos alguna explicación. En algún momento había llamado con voz fuerte a través de los barrotes de la celda, pidiéndole a quién sea que estuviera ahí que por favor le ayudara. Nadie le había escuchado, o si alguien le había escuchado, le había ignorado. Así que al final del día -lo que supuso que era el final del día, rogaba que lo fuera porque tan sólo quería dormir y la ausencia de luz le impedía saber la hora que era-, simplemente se acostó sobre el suelo de piedra dura y húmeda y se durmió, sintiendo incomodidad en sus músculos y en su piel, un cansancio que se le escurría en las entrañas como si lo fuese a enfermar.

Se despertó horas después con un ruido fuerte. Al abrir los ojos, vio los pies uniformados de alguien frente a él. Al levantar la mirada, vio a un tipo contemplándolo. Tenía el pelo blanco, la piel morena y una mirada cruel. Estaba armado con un rifle largo, negro y de apariencia inusual, Osamu estuvo seguro de que tendría que ser ilegal. Un arma ilegal.

–Levántate –ordenó el chico, sin el más mínimo asomo de compasión por él. Osamu obedeció con lentitud, sintiéndose demasiado aturdido, su mente dándole vueltas en un intento por comprender qué era todo lo que estaba sucediendo–. Apúrate, maldita bestia.

Osamu frunció apenas el ceño ante el mote. Se puso de pie y observó al chico. Osamu era más alto que él, así que en una pelea justa el chico no habría tenido ninguna oportunidad en contra suya. Era menos musculoso, menos corpulento, menos todo. Pero en una pelea injusta él estaría armado con un rifle enorme y Osamu no tendría más que huesos y músculos adoloridos.

–Sal. Y no hagas ningún movimiento raro, si no quieres que te presente a Zel –dijo, haciendo un movimiento con el arma como para señalizar que se refería a ella. El pelinegro le dedicó tan solo una mirada al arma antes de obedecer.

Salió por la reja abierta y se detuvo afuera, esperando las siguientes instrucciones. El moreno salió detrás de él y le dio un golpecito en la base de la espalda con la punta del arma.

–Vamos, muévete. Vamos derecho hasta que yo te diga.

Con lentitud el joven científico obedeció.

Caminaron hasta el final del pasillo que daba lugar a unas escaleras, por las cuales ascendieron. Atravesaron una puerta de metal que estaba abierta y al instante llegaron a un entorno completamente diferente. Osamu casi perdió el aliento al darse cuenta, y se detuvo, pero el toquecillo de la boca del cañón del rifle en su espalda lo trajo de vuelta a la realidad.

–A la izquierda –indicó. Osamu avanzó en la dirección indicada. El piso estaba hecho de azulejos blancos y las paredes de cemento níveo. Se veía limpio y civilizado, nada como la celda en la que había pasado las últimas horas de su vida. Incluso olía diferente. El moreno le guio por el pasillo hasta llegar a un cruce en el que volvieron a doblar a la izquierda. Avanzaron cerca de diez minutos, en completo silencio, hasta desembocar en una puerta negra. Osamu sintió una mano detrás de su cabeza y fue forzado a ir hacia adelante, hasta golpearse con la puerta. El golpe debió alertar a alguien en el interior porque la puerta se abrió casi de inmediato.

Era Hitomiko.

–Excelente, tráelo adentro –indicó al chico, haciendo nuevamente caso omiso de Saginuma. Como si no fuese más que un animal que estuviese siendo llevado al matadero.

–Hitomiko –volvió a llamar con voz ahogada, mientras el rifle se hundía con fuerza en su espalda, lastimándolo.

–Avanza, bestia –ordenó el tipo. Osamu sintió a sus manos encrespándose con impotencia e ingresó. Hitomiko estaba al frente de una enorme computadora de metal grisáceo y a ambos lados de ella un par de hombres de apariencia algo mayor que ella iban discutiendo alguna cosa que probablemente sería de relevancia para Osamu, pero apenas entendió nada, porque estaba demasiado aturdido.

–… Sí, mañana, empezando con una dosis suave. Las pruebas se harán de a poco, al final podemos ponerlo con Tsunami.

–¿Segura, Hitomiko? ¿Eso es lo que quieres hacer al final? Tsunami ha sido un buen sujeto.

–Tienen que haber sacrificios. Nuestras metas no van a lograrse siendo blandos.

Los tres se voltearon para admirar a su "espécimen". Osamu tan sólo miró de vuelta, con el chico peliblanco aún presionando el arma a sus espaldas.

–Verdaderamente es espléndido. Luce saludable, fuerte, tal como dijiste –comentaba uno de los hombres observando al pelinegro con unos ojos enfermos. Osamu ya no sabía qué hacer, ni qué decir. Estaba claro que fuera lo que fuera que iban a hacerle, no era nada bueno, y estaba claro también que Hitomiko no iba a ayudarle. Nadie iba a hacerlo. Él simplemente no entendía, y en ese momento, mientras miraba los ojos azules de ella, lo único que pudo pensar fue en la piedra del anillo de compromiso de su madre que era de ese mismo color, y que permanecía con frecuencia en su dedo anular, y que suponía que ya jamás la iba a volver a ver.

–Llévalo a la sala blanca uno y encadénalo.

Ya ni siquiera le sorprendió la frialdad y crueldad de esas palabras. Se dejó guiar nuevamente por el tipo, bajando la mirada al suelo, intentando hacer que su mente quedara en blanco para que ya no pensara en nada más.

Atravesaron el cuarto gris lleno de máquinas hasta llegar a otra puerta la cual atravesaron también. Salieron a un pequeño pasillo lleno de puertas blancas. Cada una estaba numerada. Entraron a la primera a la derecha. Era un cuarto enteramente blanco, almohadado como el de un manicomio y con un aroma a aire estancado. El otro le guio hasta un rincón donde le colocó unas cadenas plateadas que estaban adheridas a la vértice en la que conectaban las paredes y el suelo, apresando sus brazos, piernas y cuello, y después se fue, dedicándole antes de salir una sonrisa desalmada.

Osamu se quedó sentado sobre el suelo, mirando a algún punto de la superficie blanca de los almohadones, su vista cansada y su cuerpo entumecido. Se quedó así por horas.

La primera comida que le habían llevado había consistido en un vaso con un líquido de aroma y sabor extraño, una pasta espesa que se comió a cucharadas y tres pastillas de diferentes tamaños y colores las cuales inicialmente había dejado a un lado. Sin embargo, cuando su carcelero entró -el mismo chico que le había llevado ahí-, le jaloneó del cabello mientras le gritaba que se las tenía que tomar. Las tomó con su mano oscura y se las llevó al pelinegro a la boca, obligándole a tragárselas. Osamu se atragantó y el chico se burló de él, dándole un puntapié en el costado derecho.

–Deja de ser tan idiota o te vas a morir pronto.

Tomó los platos vacíos y se fue. Osamu no se movió mucho más después de eso.

Las horas siguientes de su vida fueron tortuosas. Las llamaba horas porque no podía llamarlas días, ya que no sabía realmente cuánto era el tiempo que pasaba. No sabía si era de día o de noche. De cualquier forma, la luz blanca de su celda acolchonada siempre estaba encendida. Usaba su cabello negro para taparse los ojos cuando se decidía a dormir para tener un poco de comodidad. Al menos, el suelo almohadado era mil veces mejor que el de la celda de piedra.

El moreno regresaba en momentos aleatorios para llevarle comida, la misma sustancia pastosa, el mismo líquido extraño y las mismas pastillas servidas sobre una bandeja de metal. Osamu, intentando calcular el tiempo, llegó a la conclusión de que estaba haciendo tan solo una comida diaria, y de que los nutrientes que estaban dándole debían estar medidos con una exactitud matemática, porque su cuerpo estaba aprovechándolos al máximo de modo que ni siquiera estaba desechando nada. Por ello no necesitaba un baño, y no había salido de su celda en lo que, si contaba el número de comidas, debían haber sido alrededor de dos semanas.

Fue a las dos semanas que hubo el primer cambio. El carcelero entró -Osamu no tenía otra manera de dirigirse a él, no sabía su nombre- y trajo consigo algo inusual.

A otra persona.

Un chico de piel bronceada y cabello rosa alborotado. Tenía unos bonitos ojos negros… y estaba completamente desnudo. Osamu había desviado la mirada mientras lo instalaban, por respeto, y se había atrevido a mirar solamente cuando el otro se había ido. El chico moreno encogió las piernas para intentar ocultar su desnudez y miró a Osamu nerviosamente. Sólo le habían puesto unas esposas de modo que, a diferencia de Osamu, él sí podía moverse por la habitación.

–Hola –dijo. Su voz estaba apaciguada, como si tuviera miedo hasta de hablar. Osamu sintió un escalofrío recorrerle el cuerpo. La situación era completamente incomprensible, pero supuso que el chico también era un prisionero, igual que él. Mil preguntas se arremolinaron en su cabeza en ese momento, sobre qué haría él ahí, hacía cuánto tiempo estaría ahí, por qué lo habían llevado a su celda y, sobre todo, _por qué estaba desnudo._

Bueno, no, tuvo que admitir que esa no era realmente la cuestión más importante de todas.

–Hola –respondió y su voz apenas logró salir. Había sonado como un gemido penoso y tuvo que aclararse la garganta, cayendo en cuenta de que sus cuerdas vocales habían caído en tal desuso que probablemente no estaban preparadas para volver a hablar de manera tan repentina–. Hola –repitió, ahora con un poco más de claridad. El otro moreno le miró estudiadamente.

–¿Cómo te llamas?

–Osamu, ¿y tú?

–Jousuke.

El pelinegro asintió. Le miró por solo un momento antes de volver a desviar la mirada. Jousuke no le quitaba los ojos de encima.

–¿Hace cuánto que estás aquí? –volvió a hablar el recién llegado. Osamu pensó en usar su inexacta escala de medición del tiempo. Dos semanas, según suponía.

–Dos semanas, creo. ¿Y tú?

–Unos tres meses. Creo también.

Osamu levantó los ojos. Jousuke seguía mirándole, como si alguna cosa le imposibilitara quitarle los ojos de encima. Su piel achocolatada desprendía un centelleo uniforme bajo la luz blanca de la celda y lucía muy lisa, como un lienzo esperando que una pintura se dibujara en su superficie. No lucía herido ni malnutrido, lo que hizo pensar a Osamu que, para haber estado tres meses ahí -tendría que preguntarle si habría llegado a la misma manera de estimar el tiempo que él-, lucía como alguien de quien se había cuidado. Su cabello estaba bien, ni opaco ni con puntas rotas, sus ojos estaban húmedos, sus labios tenían una carnosidad saludable. No parecía un prisionero que hubiese estado sometido a maltratos -aunque bien suponía que quizá el carcelero le habría golpeado una que otra vez durante su estancia ahí, y quizá las heridas ya se habían curado o simplemente estaban en lugares que él no podía ver en aquel momento-.

–¿Cómo mides los días?

–Por la comida. Es una al día, o eso es lo que pienso.

Osamu asintió.

–Llegué a la misma conclusión.

Jousuke le dedicó una sonrisa tristona.

–¿De dónde eres?

–De Moscú, ¿y tú?

–Australia. A unos kilómetros y un océano de aquí. Estaba viajando de mochila por Rusia cuando me capturaron. Salía de una fiesta, de pronto un carro se detuvo a mi lado y me subieron a la fuerza. Apenas me di cuenta, me durmieron –desvió la mirada con la imposibilidad de mantenerla, le pesaba la vista por los recuerdos–. ¿Cómo te lo hicieron a ti?

Osamu se tomó un momento en responder. Porque no comprendía. No lograba descifrar el motivo por el que alguien tan diferente a él había sido llevado ahí.

Osamu era un científico. Estudiaba en la universidad y asimismo tomaba clases privadas -en secreto- con un grupo llamado Épsilon.

Épsilon era una organización de científicos de diferentes disciplinas que estaban en contra de Captain Japan y consideraban que representaba una amenaza. Había pruebas de sobra de que el sujeto era un tipo inestable que podría estallar en cualquier momento y causar una catástrofe. Rusia estaba demasiado cerca de Japón como para que el asunto no le importara. Así que se había formado Épsilon.

La finalidad de Épsilon era crear a un nuevo súper humano. A un individuo de la nueva generación que fuera capaz de hacerle frente a Captain Japan y proteger a Rusia en caso de que llegara a ser necesario -ellos estaban convencidos de que así sería-. Sin embargo, hasta donde Saginuma había sabido, eran un grupo de científicos con mentalidades afines que luchaban porque el gobierno aprobara su proyecto y estaban a la espera de ello para empezar a realizar experimentos reales. Porque, si el gobierno los financiaba, entonces podrían asegurarse de realizar experimentos seguros, en entornos controlados, y con sujetos que hubiesen dado su consentimiento para ser parte del proyecto. Eso era lo que anhelaban, o al menos era lo que Osamu había anhelado. Se suponía que, mientras tanto, Épsilon era un grupo inactivo en la práctica que tan sólo se dedicaba a preparar a jóvenes científicos para que, apenas el proyecto se aprobara, pudieran trabajar en él.

Al parecer a Osamu nadie le había dicho la verdad, que en realidad había un capítulo oculto de Épsilon que ya había empezado a trabajar.

Ilegalmente. En contra de lo que se suponía que representaban. Osamu había llegado a la conclusión de que lo que le estaba sucediendo en aquel momento era que una facción "secreta" de Épsilon que ya había iniciado con la labor de creación del súper humano, lo había elegido a él como sujeto de pruebas para dar inicio a sus investigaciones. O sea que no era más que una víctima de aquello mismo en lo que él había creído, aquello a lo que había apoyado, lo que era irónico pero, si lo intentaba ver desde un punto de vista objetivo, era fatídicamente justo.

Justo para alguien como él, pero no para alguien como Jousuke que tan sólo era un chico que había estado disfrutando de sus vacaciones antes de ser abducido. Era injusto e inhumano, los convertía en cualquier clase de secuestradores corrientes, no en los científicos que deseaban proteger a su país que supuestamente eran.

Por eso no entendía por qué Jousuke tenía que estar ahí. Y el cuestionamiento de cuántos otros habrían -o habrían habido- además de ellos dos le revoloteó acongojantemente en la cabeza.

No sabía cómo podría ponerle todo eso en palabras al moreno. Cómo explicarle que, de alguna manera, él también era responsable de que ellos dos estuviesen ahí. Que lo que sea que le hubiese pasado durante esos tres meses, seguramente era un poco de su culpa. Que Osamu se merecía todo esto pero Jousuke no.

¿Cómo?

Optó por lo más fácil y que parecía menos doloroso para los dos. Decir sólo la mitad de la verdad.

–Soy estudiante de doctorado en la Universidad Estatal de Moscú y trabajo en un laboratorio. Estaba en una fiesta porque estábamos celebrando mi ascenso y el de un compañero. No sé lo que me pasó, debí beber de más, y cuando me desperté ya estaba aquí –dijo, y cada palabra era cierta, lo que era bueno porque él era muy, muy pésimo para mentir. Jousuke asintió suavemente.

–Quizá no bebiste de más, quizá te dieron algo. No pareces el tipo de persona que cometería un descuido así –le sonrió, y tras una breve pausa, continuó–. Entonces, ¿trabajas en un laboratorio? ¿De qué es tu especialidad?

–Biotecnología.

La conversación, de alguna manera, derivó en detalles sobre las vidas de los dos. Saginuma le contó que sus padres eran dos granjeros humildes que le habían tenido ya bastante mayores, por lo que eran viejos -evitó mencionar aquel detalle que todavía tenía en la cabeza sobre la posibilidad de que sus padres ya no estuviesen con vida. No quería asustar a Jousuke aún más-. Le contó que era hijo único pero que le habría gustado haber tenido hermanos. Que era muy "nerd" y por eso cuando era menor lo molestaban en la escuela, pero luego dejaron de hacerlo cuando creció hasta quedar más alto que todos -Jousuke soltó una risita ante eso último, la cual fue un poco bizarra para los dos porque no pareciera correcto que sintieran el impulso de reír mientras estaban ahí-. También le contó de su interés inicial por la biología a raíz del oficio de sus padres, y de cómo había terminado en el mundo de la biotecnología cuando un maestro le había dicho que tenía potencial y le había ayudado a descubrir un poco más de ese mundo.

No mencionó tampoco el detalle de que era el mismo maestro que le había invitado a unirse a Épsilon.

Cuando llegó el turno de Jousuke de hablar sobre él, el moreno le contó que también era hijo único, pero sus padres, por otro lado, eran bastante jóvenes -su madre se había embarazado antes de que se casaran, y había dejado temporalmente sus estudios por él-, así que había crecido en un ambiente relajado y bastante cariñoso. Su padre había tenido suerte en su carrera y tenían una vida lo suficientemente cómoda, tanto como para permitirse que su hijo anduviera viajando por ahí cada que se le antojaba. Le contó a Osamu que los extrañaba y también extrañaba a su perro, y extrañaba a las olas en la playa que le encantaba remontar en su tabla de surf. Le contó que estaba harto de lo que le hacían ahí y que a veces tan sólo se quería morir, pero no se lo permitían. Osamu sintió una sensación incómoda en el pecho ante lo fácil que la conversación había adquirido un tono lúgubre, pero lo entendía. Jousuke había estado ahí encerrado por tres meses, sin hablar ni tener contacto con nadie más que con el carcelero -al que Jousuke apodaba Zel, como el rifle-. No había tenido a nadie para decirle todas esas cosas más que a sí mismo, y la posibilidad de desahogarse probablemente le hacía sentirse un poco mejor de lo que se había sentido en todo ese tiempo. Así que Osamu le escuchó con atención y prestó atención también al cambio en sus expresiones, a su boca torcida en una expresión amarga, sus ojos que se desviaban hacia donde fuera, vidriosos, y su espalda que se encorvaba, tocando su pecho con sus rodillas.

Osamu hubiese querido hacer algo por él. Al menos darle su chamarra para que tuviera algo con qué taparse, pero como las cadenas estaban en sus muñecas y en sus tobillos no podía quitarse ninguna prenda. Así que, consumidos por el aire triste, los dos callaron por un momento, encogiéndose cada uno en su rincón.

Ese primer día se acostaron a dormir al mismo tiempo. Jousuke se acurrucó junto a una pared, con la espalda hacia afuera, cubriendo su rostro con sus manos y encogiendo las piernas. Osamu siempre dormía dándole la espalda a la pared, porque temía que si se la daba a la puerta _Zel_ llegaría mientras dormía y le daría una patada o algo así para despertarlo. Le haría sentirse desprotegido. La cosa con Jousuke era que tenía tanto tiempo ahí que probablemente alguna sensación de seguridad era algo de lo que había carecido desde hace mucho, así que ya no le importaba quedar vulnerable o no, porque en realidad siempre lo estaba.

Osamu hubiese querido hacer algo al respecto, como sentarse cerca de él mientras dormía para velar su sueño, evitar que cualquiera se le pudiese acercar y volver a hacerle daño. Hubiese querido romper sus cadenas, escapar y llevárselo de ahí.

Hubiese querido muchas cosas pero todas, todas, se sumaban únicamente a la impotencia que sentía. Se durmió viendo al cuerpo moreno moverse rítmicamente al son de su respiración. Le daba cierta tranquilidad.

Pasaron un par de días más en que no mucho cambió. Zel llegaba, les dejaba su comida, se burlaba de ellos y se largaba. Osamu notó en ese tiempo dos cosas relevantes: una era que la comida de Tsunami era diferente a la suya -y tenía más píldoras-, y la otra era que las miradas que el moreno le daba al peliblanco eran muy extrañas. Eran como miradas expectantes, temerosas. Zel, por otro lado, le regresaba miradas crueles, como las de una bestia que estaba lista para despedazar un trozo de carne.

A Jousuke le apodaba "leoncillo". Lo que era medio perturbador, porque casi parecía un apodo cariñoso. Saginuma no habría sabido lo que significaban todas esas señales, sino hasta que hubo algo que se lo mostrara.

Al cuarto día desde que Tsunami había llegado -Jousuke le había aclarado que Tsunami Jousuke era su nombre completo. Saginuma sentía que había escuchado el nombre 'Tsunami' antes pero no sabía de dónde-, Zel había entrado a deshora a la celda y se le había plantado en frente. Como si se esperara algo en especial, Tsunami le había mirado con lo que a Saginuma le pareció miedo y había apoyado sus manos esposadas sobre el suelo, intentando gatear para alejarse de él. Zel le había tomado rápidamente del cabello, lo había jalado hasta hacerlo caer de espaldas sobre el suelo y se había sentado encima de él. Había sido tan rápido, que Osamu no había sabido cómo reaccionar.

Entonces llegó la súplica.

–Por favor no, no frente a él, por favor –encogió las piernas e intentó ponerse de lado, pero el tipo le tomó de la cara y se la volvió a voltear hacia el techo, causándole un rasguño en la mejilla en el proceso. Osamu se puso de pie por mero acto reflejo y dio dos pasos hacia ellos, pero las cadenas le impidieron acercarse más.

–¿Qué crees que estás haciendo? Déjalo en paz –ordenó con una voz de tormenta que, a decir verdad, logró sobresaltar tanto a Zel como a Jousuke. El carcelero le miró y, levantándose, tomó su arma y le clavó la punta en el cuello. Osamu gruñó, sintiendo una punzada de dolor, pero ni retrocedió ni dio señal alguna de sentirse intimidado–. Déjalo en paz y lárgate de aquí.

–¿O qué?

Osamu intentó levantar las manos, llevarlas hacia él, sostenerlo por el cuello o algo así, pero estaba al límite de las cadenas y lo único que logró fue levantarlas y jalarlas con fuerza, lastimándose las muñecas. Zel se rio.

–Sí, eso pensaba.

Se dio la vuelta y regresó a Tsunami, quien se había sentado y estaba encogido junto a la pared, mirándolo suplicante. El otro moreno hizo caso omiso tanto de sus ruegos como de las amenazas de Saginuma. Se detuvo justo frente a Jousuke y, dejando su arma colgada de su cinturón, se abrió los pantalones, sacó su miembro y obligó a Jousuke a metérselo a la boca, jalándole del cabello con una mano y sosteniéndose de la pared con la otra. Empezó a moverse suavemente, mientras de los ojos de Tsunami resbalaban lágrimas de humillación.

Osamu tenía la boca abierta. Le temblaban los labios y las manos y los ojos porque no podía creer lo que estaba viendo. ¿Qué demonios era esto? ¿Por qué mierda estaba pasando?

Se sintió desesperado. Quería deshacerse de las cadenas, tomar a ese tipo y golpearlo hasta que de él no quedara nada. Quería despedazarlo, quería desaparecerlo, hacerlo pagar por lo que le estaba haciendo a Tsunami.

Quería muchas cosas, pero de igual manera que antes, no podía hacer nada más que mirar horrorizado como el tipo obligaba a Tsunami a complacerlo.

Lo quería matar. Lo quería matar. Lo quería matar.

Soltó un gemido asqueroso cuando terminó, aún en la boca de Tsunami, quien lo escupió todo apenas el miembro salió de su boca. Zel soltó una risotada y sacó un pañuelo para medio limpiar lo que había quedado de su semilla sobre el almohadón. Osamu supuso que, por la alimentación tan cuidadosa que recibían, el tipo no podía hacer que Tsunami se tragara el líquido -porque si no fuera por eso, seguramente que le habría encantado obligarlo-. Supuso también, por el gesto de limpiarlo, que los "altos mandos" no estaban tan al tanto de esas _actividades_ de Zel, por lo que tenía que ser medio disimulado. Porque, de otro modo, también estaba seguro de que no le habría importado dejarlos tener que convivir con su suciedad. El carcelero se acomodó los pantalones, se dio la vuelta y se fue, como si cualquier cosa. Tsunami atrajo sus piernas hacia él y enterró el rostro entre sus rodillas, abrazándose a sí mismo. Osamu, aún con la respiración agitada por la ira y la conmoción, se sentó lentamente y esperó a que el otro se tranquilizara.

Iba a matar a Zel. Si algo ahora le quedaba claro en este mundo era que, si alguna vez lograba escapar de ahí, lo primero que haría sería matar a Zel.

Tsunami no volvió a dirigirle la palabra en lo que quedó de día. Se recostó, dándole la espalda, y se durmió, o fingió dormir, y Osamu se conformó con ver a su cuerpo moreno moviéndose lentamente al ritmo de su respiración, tranquilizándolo, aunque fuera un poco.

Zel no le hizo nada al día siguiente. Trajo la comida y ya. Osamu notó que tuvo cuidado de no quedar demasiado cerca de él, y de hecho le había dejado la bandeja de comida fuera de su alcance, como si temiera que al acercarse Osamu intentara matarlo. Que era precisamente lo que pretendía.

Así que, cuando se fue, Tsunami se levantó, tapándose la entrepierna con su bandeja, de la que había retirado lo demás, y se agachó frente al pelinegro para empujarle su bandeja, dejando la suya apoyada sobre sus piernas para que siguiera cumpliendo con su función de cubrirlo.

–Gracias.

Tsunami asintió. Volvió a levantarse y regresó a su lugar. Osamu le miró en silencio, sin saber qué decir. Comieron sin decir nada y después se sumieron en silencio por varias horas más. Eventualmente, por fin, Osamu habló.

–Jousuke… –llamó con cautela. Los ojos negros se dirigieron a él rápidamente, como si también hubiese estado intentando reunir el valor para decir algo.

–Creí que mientras estuviera contigo no me haría nada –confesó velozmente, como si lo hubiese estado ensayando, sus ojos de obsidiana mirándole con abatimiento. Después bajó la mirada y volvió a concentrarse en cualquier cosa sobre el almohadón. Osamu levantó una mano encadenada, extendiéndola hacia él.

–Ven aquí. Ven junto a mí y no vuelvas a alejarte.

El científico tenía varias certezas, certezas que no podía compartirle a Tsunami porque si lo hacía entonces Tsunami se daría cuenta de que él sabía más de lo que debía.

Saginuma sabía que ellos eran valiosos. Eran sujetos de prueba y como tales tenían cierto valor para sus captores. Sus muertes, a menos que fueran en medio de los experimentos, no eran aceptables.

Osamu entendía que el arma de _Zel_ no era más que una herramienta de intimidación, pero no podía usarla realmente en ellos. No le sorprendería, incluso, que ni siquiera estuviese cargada. Por lo tanto, ¿qué podría hacerle Zel a Tsunami si el menor se quedaba cerca de él, al alcance de sus cadenas, y Osamu le protegía con su cuerpo?

Nada, absolutamente nada. Tenía la certeza de que, si eso pasaba, Zel jamás podría volverle a poner un dedo encima a Tsunami. Seguro que los amenazaría con su rifle, pero como Osamu sabía que no dispararía, no iba a dejar que le amedrentara.

Ese se volvió su plan, y con la mano extendida hacia el menor -Tsunami tenía tan sólo diecinueve años-, esperó que éste lo acatara. El pelirrosa le miró a la mano por un momento, como si cuestionara lo que le pedía, pero al final se levantó, tapándose otra vez con la bandeja y en silencio fue y se sentó junto a él. Se sentó tan cerca que Osamu pudo sentir su calor humano, que se sentía muy bien, suave y delicado a comparación del aire acondicionado frío que aclimataba su celda. Tsunami dejó la bandeja a un lado y encogió sus piernas para taparse. Miró al pelinegro de reojo y Osamu notó que estaba ruborizado.

–Lo siento, si pudiera te daría algo de mi ropa para que te taparas, pero no puedo quitármela… –dijo eso al tiempo que lo analizaba. ¿Realmente sería tan imposible quitarse la ropa? Quizá si la rompía… no sabía qué tanto le serviría a Tsunami una chaqueta rota, pero pensó que quizá sería mejor que nada. Empezó a bajarse una de las mangas de la chamarra roja, cuando Tsunami le interrumpió tomándole el brazo con la mano.

–Está bien. Tampoco es que tenga algo que no hayas visto antes. Es sólo que me da un poco de vergüenza –le dijo y se forzó a sonreír. Osamu le miró. Por un momento los dos se dieron cuenta de que sus miradas estaban tan cerca que podían ver cosas del otro que no habían visto antes.

El tono exacto de la piel de Tsunami. El tono exacto de su cabello. La forma de todos sus mechones, lo alargado de sus ojos y lo respingado de su nariz.

Después estaba el tono de los ojos envinados de Osamu, la palidez de su piel, lo delgado de sus cejas y el tamaño grande de su pecho.

Estaba todo eso y también un montón de otras cosas que sólo ellos supieron captar, hundidos en medio de la realidad de que en su universo actual lo único que realmente existía y tenía un significado para ellos era el otro.

Osamu alargó un brazo y lo pasó encima de los hombros de Jousuke, teniendo cuidado de que su cadena no lo tocara porque suponía que debía estar muy fría. Tsunami se dejó abrazar y se acurrucó sobre su pecho. Cerró los ojos y, extrañamente, se quedó inmediatamente dormido. Osamu sólo pudo suponer que había estado pasando "noches" de insomnio desde lo que había pasado y que esta era, realmente, la primera vez que se sentía a salvo desde eso. Por eso estaba tan cansado y por eso se permitía dormir. Saginuma se recostó sobre la pared, abrazándolo y dejando que su respiración meciera su cabeza morena.

El tiempo pasó. Tal como Osamu lo había predicho, desde que había hecho que Tsunami se quedara cerca de él, Zel ya no podía hacerle nada. No sin provocar que Osamu se le lanzara encima como perro rabioso, ante lo que él no podía hacer nada. Sí, el pelinegro se había ganado algunas patadas, golpes con la base del rifle y también con el cañón, entre otras cosas, pero, tal como lo había predicho, no había nada más que Zel pudiera hacer. Tsunami estaba a salvo.

Además, sus heridas sanaban con velocidad. Velocidad inhumana. Lo había notado por primera vez en aquella ocasión en la que Zel le había rasguñado la cara a Tsunami, pues la herida se había curado en tan solo horas, sin dejar rastro. Supuso que era el efecto de lo que fuera que les estuvieran suministrando.

A los dos meses, a Tsunami empezaron a suministrarle algo diferente. Una persona nueva, un médico cubierto de pies a cabeza en un traje blanco, con gafas, gorro y cubre bocas que no permitían verle nada del rostro, había llegado para ponerle una inyección. Además de la leve queja que había emitido, Tsunami no se había resistido porque sabía que no tenía ningún sentido. Una semana después empezaron a ponerle a Osamu las mismas inyecciones, lo que se le hizo raro. O querían apresurar las cosas con él, o su cuerpo estaba reaccionando de manera más acelerada que el de Tsunami por lo que estaban cambiándole el tratamiento antes de tiempo. Su conocimiento y habilidades de observación le hicieron concluir que lo segundo era bastante probable.

A los tres meses, el mismo tiempo que Tsunami había tenido cuando Saginuma recién llegó, al mayor le daban ya dosis mayores de todo. Dos inyecciones diarias -contra una a Jousuke cada tres días-, veintidós pastillas contra las doce que se tomaba el menor y dos comidas diarias de diferentes consistencias. Saginuma había empezado a notar tan sólo algunos cambios sutiles en su cuerpo, como una mayor musculatura a pesar de que el ejercicio que podía hacer estando ahí era limitado, más fuerza y unos sentidos más agudos. Podía escuchar la respiración de Tsunami y el latido de su corazón con claridad, y también los pasos del médico cuando se acercaba desde una distancia considerable. Podía oler los diferentes componentes de la comida que le daban y su vista tenía una claridad y nitidez que nunca había tenido.

A los tres meses y medio los sacaron por primera vez. Tsunami había andado sin mayor problema, su desnudez ya no le molestaba desde que se había acostumbrado a la presencia de Saginuma, y si que él le viera, siendo el único que le importaba en todo ese lugar, no le molestaba, mucho menos le iba a molestar que le vieran todos esos médicos y doctores inútiles que estaban experimentando con ellos.

Empezaron a hacerles pruebas de resistencia, velocidad y fuerza. También testeaban la velocidad de su sanación, hiriéndoles para luego ver cuánto tardaban has heridas en desaparecer. Saginuma actuaba templadamente, pero prestaba mucha atención a todos los cambios en su cuerpo y en el de Tsunami, a los resultados de las pruebas, que si bien él no podía verlos en las pantallas, con números y mediciones, podía experimentarlos en carne propia e ir sacando sus propias conclusiones.

Eventualmente supo que las cadenas de su celda ya no eran suficiente para contenerlo. Lamentablemente, los médicos parecieron darse cuenta también, porque ese mismo día le pusieron el triple de cadenas de un material más resistente. Y a Tsunami por fin le dieron ropa. El pelirrosa se negó a ponérsela.

Saginuma le había mirado con una ceja levantada.

–¿Qué? ¿Ya te cansaste de mi cuerpo?

Osamu había sonreído.

–No. Sólo creí que apreciarías poder vestirte.

–Pues no, no voy a hacer lo que ellos quieran. Si les molesta verme en pelotas, pues los obligaré a seguirme viendo en pelotas.

Tsunami tenía un mucho mejor humor desde que los ataques de Zel habían cesado. Era alegre, un poco tonto y bromista. Osamu sabía que esa era su verdadera personalidad, y que Tsunami sólo podía ser así porque realmente se sentía cómodo y seguro con él, a pesar de todo.

Él también se sentía mucho mejor sólo gracias a él.

Fue en un momento después de los cinco meses que había ocurrido algo que Osamu no había sido capaz de calcular. Algo que había aterrorizado a Tsunami.

Habían regresado a la celda, Osamu se sentía mareado y con ganas de vomitar y apenas ponía distinguir lo que tenía frente a él. Sabía que Jousuke caminaba justo detrás de él, pero no sabía mucho más. Estaba realmente confundido.

Los metieron a la celda y los volvieron a encadenar. A Jousuke sus esposas de siempre y a Osamu su escándalo de pesadas cadenas. El pelinegro se había sentado y había respirado con incomodidad. Había lanzado una mirada a Tsunami, esperando encontrar en él consuelo. Pero el de ojos negros tan solo lo había observado con una expresión extraña. Una expresión como de cautela, de miedo y confusión.

–¿Jousuke…? –exhaló, extendiendo una pesada mano hacia él. Tsunami observó a la mano como si la vigilara. Al notar esto, Osamu desistió, volviéndola a bajar, extrañado–. ¿Qué está pasando? –se esforzó en preguntar. Su respiración aún no se normalizaba y la cabeza estaba amenazando con reventarle–. Jousuke…

–No sé qué te han hecho.

Osamu frunció el ceño.

–¿De qué hablas?

–¿No recuerdas nada?

Osamu negó con la cabeza.

–No, dime de qué hablas.

Jousuke suspiró.

Procedió a contarle como Osamu había sido sometido a fuertes choques eléctricos -esa parte la recordaba, había sido extremadamente doloroso y había terminado cayendo inconsciente-.

Excepto que Tsunami le contó que en realidad no había quedado inconsciente.

Había cambiado.

–¿Cambié? ¿Qué quieres decir?

–No lo sé, no sé qué quiero decir. Sólo sé que no eras tú. No eras… tú.

Calló, frunciendo el ceño y bajando el rostro. Saginuma no entendía y se estaba frustrando.

–Por favor, dime las cosas con claridad.

–¡Es que no sé cómo puedo decir esto! –su estallido alarmó a Osamu, que jamás le había visto reaccionar así. Los ojos ónix se clavaron en los de lava y se miraron por un largo minuto, hasta que Tsunami volvió a desviar la mirada.

–Por favor, inténtalo.

El moreno asintió.

Le contó que su piel se había tornado casi toda negra, excepto en algunas partes. Que su cuerpo había crecido por lo menos un metro de altura y sus músculos se habían ensanchado. La parte blanca de sus ojos se había tornado negra también, su cabello había parecido más largo y abundante.

Y había actuado como un completo demente.

Había roto todos los aparatos que estaban conectados a él, había golpeado el vidrio de seguridad hasta romperlo y luego se había adentrado a la sala en la que se encontraban los observadores, quienes habían huido despavoridos al tiempo que los de seguridad se le iban encima lanzándole disparo tras disparo de tranquilizante. Había aguantado probablemente unos diez disparos antes de caer inconsciente y regresar a la normalidad.

Tsunami estaba aterrorizado.

–Jousuke…

–Me dio miedo, Osamu, no sé qué es lo que te han hecho. No sé qué es lo que nos están haciendo, ni por qué. Pero me dio miedo verte así. _No eras tú._

Osamu cerró los ojos y bajó el rostro.

Aún después de todo este tiempo, no había tenido el valor de decirle la verdad a Tsunami sobre él y sobre lo que estaba ocurriendo. Temía que el pelirrosa terminara odiándolo. En su situación actual, no podría soportarlo. Y pensaba que Tsunami no podría tampoco, porque lo único que ambos tenían era al otro.

–No te preocupes, vamos a estar bien. Sea lo que sea que nos estén haciendo, tan sólo nos están dando las herramientas para huir de aquí.

–…

Osamu había sentido su silencio y le había mirado. Con su mirada le había preguntado qué era lo que ocurría.

–¿Realmente piensas usar… _eso…_ para escapar de aquí?

Osamu le miró. Le dolió un poco la manera en que Tsunami lo había dicho. _Eso_ , fuera lo que fuera, ahora era él. Era Osamu.

Osamu era un monstruo y no les quedaba de otra que aceptarlo.

–No hablemos de eso –había terminado por decir porque aún no estaba listo para enfrentarlo. Habían guardado silencio por el resto del día.

A los siete meses, ya Osamu se había convertido tantas veces en _ese monstruo_ que Tsunami se había acostumbrado. Tsunami sí, pero él no. Porque jamás lograba recordar esos episodios, y por lo tanto jamás lograba controlarlos, de manera que cada vez que lo obligaban a "transformarse" le hacían sentir frustrado, fuera de control y asustado de sí mismo. Intentaba ocultar eso de Tsunami porque no quería que se preocupara -más- por él.

Sabía que, hasta que no lograra controlarlo, no iba a poder usar a ese monstruo para escapar de ahí, ni para salvar a Tsunami. Así que se esforzaba, realmente lo hacía, pero parecía inútil porque jamás funcionaba. Sentía que incluso los médicos y laboratoristas ya estaban empezando a frustrarse.

Ocho meses. Dejaron a Tsunami dentro de la sala de pruebas. Osamu les lanzó una mirada incrédula antes de vociferar en su contra.

–¡Sáquenlo de aquí! –era la primera vez que les pedía algo a sus captores. No le hicieron caso.

Gritó y exclamó y se retorció entre las piezas de diamante que le aprisionaban, intentando escapar. Si le iban a obligar a poner a Jousuke en peligro, lo mejor era largarse de una vez de ahí.

–Osamu, cálmate. Sabes que no van a escucharte –le aconsejó el menor, que después de tanto tiempo ya había aceptado usar la ropa que le daban. Estaba de pie a unos metros de Osamu y el pelinegro podía ver su nerviosismo, el cual intentaba disimular–. Tranquilo, sólo concéntrate en controlarlo.

–¡No puedo, Jousuke! –exclamó con frustración, justo antes de que iniciaran los choques eléctricos. Gritó, intentando resistirse, pero tal como era de esperarse, no lo logró.

Cuando los regresaron a la celda, los dos estaban inconscientes. Osamu se despertó muchas horas después. Miró a Tsunami. Estaba sentado en el rincón opuesto, abrazándose a sí mismo. Tenía moretones y raspones por todo el cuerpo, también mucha sangre seca de heridas que probablemente ya se habían cerrado. Osamu levantó una mano, queriendo tocarle, pero no se atrevió. Y Tsunami no dijo nada, no intentó consolarlo, ni decirle que estaba bien. Simplemente se quedó ahí sentado mirando hacia el frente, temblando.

–Mátame –nueve meses–. Por favor.

Tsunami le miró.

Sus miradas se cruzaron como tantas veces antes lo habían hecho. Los ojos de Osamu ya no eran como antes. Ahora eran permanente negros, con sus pupilas doradas en medio.

–No me digas tonterías.

–Por favor, Jousuke, no quiero seguir con esto.

–¿Crees que con eso lo vas a solucionar? Sólo van a traer a alguien más y entonces tendré que soportar que el que me haga mierda sea otro.

Su relación ya no era igual. Porque Saginuma ya no era lo que hacía a Jousuke sentirse seguro, sino todo lo contrario. _Él_ era la amenaza

Osamu tenía las manos aprisionadas sobre su cabeza. Había intentado quitarse la vida antes, rompiéndose el cuello, por lo que ahora lo tenían así por precaución. Tsunami le daba de comer. Tres comidas al día. Sesenta pastillas y cinco inyecciones diarias.

–Por favor, Jousuke. Mátame.

El moreno se movió incómodo en su lugar, apoyando la cabeza sobre la pared, mirando hacia otro lado. Cuando llegó la comida de ese día, Osamu se negó a comer. Pero cuando Tsunami dijo que él tampoco comería hasta que él lo hiciera, no le quedó opción.

–¿Esto es lo que quieres?

Tsunami le había mirado con odio. Y estalló.

–¡¿Crees que esto es de cualquier forma lo que yo quiero?! ¡¿Qué quiero estar aquí encerrado con un maldito monstruo, mi vida gastándose, que me rompan los huesos todos los días sólo para que se curen y al día siguiente me los vuelvan a romper?! ¡¿Crees que cualquiera de esta _jodida mierda_ es lo que yo quiero, maldita bestia?!

El apodo de Zel le caló en lo más profundo. Volteó el rostro, reconociendo su error en haber hecho una pregunta tan estúpida, pero pensando también que quizá, sólo quizá, no se merecía que se le dijeran todas esas cosas. No pudo evitar que un par de lágrimas resbalaran por sus mejillas, y como sus manos estaban aprisionadas, tampoco pudo hacer nada por quitarlas. Resbalaron a todo lo largo de sus mejillas blancas hasta caer sobre sus piernas.

–Perdóname. Por todo. Lo siento.

En su mente se siguió disculpando aunque sus labios callaron. Y sabía que todo esto le dolía a Tsunami tanto como a él -física y mental y emocionalmente- y no sabía que más hacer.

Tenía miedo. Miedo del día en que se despertara de su estado de monstruo y se encontrara con que Jousuke ya no estaba ahí. Tenía demasiado miedo.

Doce meses. Saginuma abrió los ojos, no reconoció lo que vio. Había verde, mucho verde. Sonidos abundantes, y una serie de aromas fuertes que le confundían su desarrollado sentido del olfato. Se incorporó, sentándose sobre la superficie en la que se encontraba. Miró con confusión hacia sus alrededores, sin entender nada.

Había verde, demasiado verde. Luz. Aire fresco. Tomó una bocanada larga porque ya no recordaba cómo se sentía respirar aire limpio y libre.

Debía ser un sueño, un sueño que se sentía imposiblemente real. Sentía la humedad en su piel, el frío en su nariz, la tierra mojada entre sus dedos y el ruido de agua corriendo cerca llegaba hasta sus oídos. Se puso de pie con dificultad. Bajó suavemente la mirada, se vio.

Se vio.

Estaba completamente cubierto de sangre. Del pecho hasta los pies, cubierto por una capa gruesa de sangre -¿pero por qué no la había notado antes? ¿Por qué no había sido lo primero que su olfato había detectado?-.

Claro, porque era un sueño. Tenía que ser un sueño.

Elevó un brazo para acercarlo a su nariz. No era su sangre, de ninguna manera. Era una mezcla de sangres ajenas que no podía identificar. Se levantó la camisa para olerla también y luego la bajó.

No, eso no estaba bien. Esto era un sueño. O una pesadilla, o lo que fuera, pero no era real.

No era real, no se podía. No se podía porque el aroma que estaba más presente en su camiseta era uno que conocía demasiado bien, y no podía ser.

Dio un par de pasos torpes, se sostuvo en un árbol, siguió caminando, se quitó la camisa y la arrojó al suelo. La miró y luego volvió a mirar los alrededores.

Verde y verde y troncos y alimañas. Verde y…

Quería despertarse. Abrir los ojos y ver a Tsunami durmiendo a su lado. Dio vueltas sobre sí mismo, intentando adivinar qué tendría que hacer para huir de esta pesadilla.

–Jousuke –musitó, si acaso su ser dormido llegaba a hablar y le llamaba la atención lo suficiente como para que le despertara–. Jousuke –repitió.

Miró su camiseta manchada. La recogió y volvió a llevarla hasta su nariz, confirmando lo que había sospechado. El aroma era demasiado a Tsunami. Volvió a tirarla y volvió a mirar a su alrededor, intentando hallar cualquier pista.

–Jousuke, despiértame –susurró–. Por favor.

Pero Jousuke era terco. No le hacía caso en las cosas que le pedía porque pensaba que eran malas para él. No le despertaría porque pensaría que necesitaba dormir, así como no le mataría porque pensaba que necesitaba vivir.

–Jousuke, por favor.

Se llevó una mano al rostro y se lo presionó con fuerza.

–Por favor.

Nada de esto tenía sentido. Nada. Él sólo sabía que preferiría mil veces seguir siendo un prisionero pero teniendo a Jousuke a su lado, que ser libre sin él.

Cuando la noche cayó y se dio cuenta de que no despertó, y de que tampoco lo haría porque simplemente estuvo despierto todo el tiempo, se encogió a lado de un árbol y, cubriéndose el rostro, empezó a llorar.

No recordaba la última vez que había llorado de esa manera. Quizá había sido en la primaria cuando unos niños le habían golpeado fuera de la escuela y había llegado a casa lleno de moretones.

Sí, quizá había sido esa vez. Su madre le había abrazado y había aplacado todas sus dolencias. Su padre había amenazado con ir a enseñarles a todos "una lección".

No sabía por qué estaba pensando en eso. En su madre, en su padre. En los motivos en esta vida que valían la pena lo suficiente como para ponerse a llorar y en las distintas formas en que uno podía ser consolado.

Cuando se fue de ahí, a mitad de la noche, siguiendo la trayectoria del río Moscova, dejó tras él los pedazos de metal que aún seguían adheridos a su cuerpo.

Había uno en especial, que solía tener una inscripción en francés que especificaba quién sabe qué, pero del que ahora sólo quedaba una pieza en la que solía decir _"des armaments",_ que al romperse había dejado simplemente la frase _"des arm"._

Desarm.

Le pareció que sería el nombre adecuado para un monstruo.

* * *

 _ **Se agradecen los comentarios para saber si esto les ha gustado y quieren leer sobre el resto de los personajes.  
**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **One-shots publicados:**_

 _ **Touko, la Agente**_

 _ **Endou, el Héroe**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Los próximos one-shots:**_

 _ **Hiroto, el Millonario**_

 _ **Aphrodi, el Dios**_

 _ **Gazelle, el Ladrón  
**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Gracias por leer~**_


End file.
